Losing Feeling
by Furypiper
Summary: The sewers are a dark place arent they?. Please comment and or reviewsame thing i know. Yuri fic dont complain you dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first fanfic well not true its my first fanfic actually on fanfiction dot net. I used to be so into charmed and I had a few ready for posting but I never got the chance because I didn't have Microsoft word but now I do! So I hope you like my first fanfic. I appreciate anything and everything even flames I guess but don't mean and this is yuri so if your flaming for that then I really don't care. Oh and I don't! own Teen titans kay.

Meditating a foot off her bed Raven repeated her chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" She was finally calm enough to clear her mind after her last encounter with Slade. Her father was back and was planning to use her again to destroy yet another world. Her friends had assured her that they were going to stop it. She knew only too well what her father could do and found herself contemplating running away…far away. Everything she loved and everyone she loved was in danger. Especially the one person she cared for the most.

"Ughhh" Raven groaned and fell onto her bed burying her face in her dark sheets. Once again she had lost concentration and it wasn't her fathers fault. Ever since she had switched bodies and powers with Starfire her mind had been somewhere else. She couldn't believe she was feeling things for her other than friendship. After Rorek, Malchior or who ever that retched dragon was. She didn't want to remember his name. She didn't want herself be hurt by a boy again and finally let herself think about Star.

"But then Star has to go with Robin…." She spoke to herself aloud. It didn't matter no one was in her room or anywhere near it so she had nothing to fear. She picked herself up and moved to left and got her legs over the bed.

"Titans!" Robin called from the lobby.

"Great…." Raven scoffed sarcastically. She stood up and trudged out of her room out to the hall and made her way to the lobby.

"Titans." Robin said as soon as everyone was inside the room.

"I think I may have a lead on where Slade might be and where he may be Trigon cannot be too far behind." Robin looked to Raven for support that she was ok with this. Raven slowly nodded her head.

"Ok then were going to split up into groups and search around where the lead takes us. Which is in the sewers."

"Eww! The sewers…. You know what the does to my hair!" Beast boy complained. Cyborg easily fixed the situation by locking beast boy in her arm and using the other to mess up his hair.

"You mean like this?" Cyborg smiled trying to lighten the mood the Titans weren't exactly happy about who they were looking for. BB promptly changed into a rat and fell out of Cy's grip. He formed back and was about to start yelling when he got the look from Robin to cut it out. Starfire smiled always in a good mood and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Sorry" Beast boy whispered hanging his head in shame. Cyborg also apologized and they were on their way.

Raven flew next to Star as they had been paired up together to look on the west side entrance of the sewers. Robin had wanted the Cy and BB as far away from Raven as possible. She had had enough as it was without them bickering. So Robin watched over the boy and led the search on the east side on the Jump City's sewers. While Raven and Star landed at the entrance of the west one. Dirty water dripped from the opening and squeaks of rat and other such things could be heard but nothing could be seen.

"Well no time like the present." Raven said sarcastically as she took her first step into the hole.

"Friend Raven wait up" Star said and she stepped in along side her. She used her hand as a light in the pipe with a starbolt. Raven took this opportunity to talk to Star.

"So…. How are you and Robin doing?" Raven looked forward trying to make it look like she really didn't care.

"Ok. We are now the boy and girl friend. He does not treat me as such unless that is how most earth boys act. Raven is that what they are meant to do?"

"No there not supposed to. I guess he's not good at emotions…. Being so serious and all." Raven thought for a moment and asked the question she had had on her mind.

"Do you really like him Star?" Raven waited for her reply.

"I think I do, I do not know…" With that Raven smiled but frowned as her own thoughts clouded her mind. _Like that means she'd ever fall for you._ Raven shook her head and tried to concentrate on the task at hand but to no avail her eyes kept coming back to look a Star in the green light that made her eyes glow. Not the kind of glow when they were fighting just the kind that was beautiful.

AN: Please review or something and I promise it gets better. Come on this is my first one. Thanks!


	2. Distracted

AN: Sorry about not updating sooner, its just I've been busy and I had actually written up the second chapter but it got erased when I tried to save it on a disk. Anyways thanks for those four brave souls who reviewed. I promise I'll mention you next time but this time I just want to write this and get it off my chest.

Back on the east side of Jump City's sewers, Robin Beast Boy and Cyborg continued their search for Slade. Now deep into the labyrinth of the pipes Beast Boy and Cyborg were starting to question whether or not Slade was actually there.

"So why are we looking down here?" BB asked as he walked right into a big pile of sludge.

"Uggggh!" He groaned as he pulled his leg out of who knows what.

"Because," Robin answered ignoring BB's situation. "Slade had to come out of the ground, deep underground. The sewers are probably the best place to look." Cyborg interrupted their pleasant conversation.

"My sensors aren't picking any life forms other than rats…There isn't anything human here except us."

"Slade isn't human." Robin growled.

"Maybe the girls are having better luck." BB suggested.

Meanwhile on the West side of the sewers Raven and Star had just come to a fork in the pipes. Neither looked very inviting, and both were smelly and dark.

"What shall we do now Raven?" Star asked still as cheerful as ever.

"Split up. You take the right and I'll take the left." Raven was glad to separate. Star nodded and floated into the opening keeping her fist high like a light. Raven watched until the light was a small dot. She climbed into her opening cringing when her hands touch the soft slush that coated the floor. Now at least she could think to herself, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't help returning to those green eyes and that bright smile. Sighing she walked carefully hands outstretched as not to hit anything. A few minutes had passed since leaving Starfire when she heard a scream. It was followed by a loud explosion that sent her onto the floor.

"Starfire!" Raven yelled and started running swiftly back the way she had come.

Robin was about to call it quits for the day. They had been in the sewers for hours and to no avail. A scream echoed through the pipes getting louder than fading. Right after what sounded like a rock slide smashed through their ears.

"Starfire Raven!" Robin yelled and started running followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Cyborg pinpoint the location of the scream and the explosion. Hurry!" Cyborg readily obliged telling them where to go and when to turn.

"They should be right around here…" They stopped in front of a huge pile of rocks blocking the way.

"Start digging!" Robin commanded. Beast boy morphed into a gorilla and began shoving rocks this way and that while Cyborg punched thru rocks in his way. Robin dove furiously at the pile.

"Starfire!"

_Star!_ Raven screamed in her mind as she climbed into the right opening of the pipes. She started flying fast whipping the water and mud into the air behind her. Another scream echoes through the cavern like pipes. A bout of familiar laughter chilled her heart cold. She wasn't scared of Slade. He couldn't touch her but he could hurt everyone else. Reaching the end of the pipe that opened out to a circular area with a pool of waste in its center. There levitating in the center was Slade. Held by her hair was Starfire who looked severely beaten and unconscious.

"Star….." Raven gasped.

"Hello Raven" Slade greeted

AN: Thanks. for reading.


	3. Panic

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. I wanted to thanks RenegadePineapple for reviewing first! Also for AsianRe for being so supportive! Thanks gundamgirl818 and Billy Rose, Also to werewolf242002. Oh and Starsosweet…I think you're a little confused…This isn't a Rob Star it's a…. well nm. Anyways.

"Slade. " Raven hissed through her teeth.

"Let her go! Your business is with me!" Ravens eyes glowed black and red marks lit up on her body.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Raven. I wouldn't do that. If you try to hit me…." Slade swung Starfire into his arms, cradling her like a child.

"….You hit her, and I'm not going to let go." Slade removed his right hand from under Starfire supporting her body with his left. He gently caressed her face with his free hand.

"Cute isn't she?" Raven levitated into the air but held her position. Her face pulled into a frown.

"Oh and if you try to take her away…" Slade lifted his hand from Starfire's face. It instantly lit on fire as he held it inches from her.

"Well, I've never seen a Tamaranian burn, have you?"

"Faster!" robin yelled as he threw rocks behind him.

"We have to help them!"

"Move out of the way!" Robin and Beast Boy jumped behind Cyborg as he aimed his sonic cannon at the wall of rock.

Raven watched as Slade waved his fist back and forth in front of Starfire's face.

_What do I do! _Raven fumed but slowly lowered herself to the ground never taking her eyes off Star.

"There now that's a good gi." A blast interrupted him. Dust came pouring from the other entrance choking the air and obscuring the view.

"What the ?" Slade managed to say before he was kicked in the back and sent lurching forward. The sudden shock made him drop Starfire into the muck below with a splash. Only Raven had heard her fall and without hesitation she dived into the dirty water after.

Deep in the water Raven tried to find Star but it was no use. The water was thick and dark, just trying to look stung her eyes. She calmed herself down knowing she was running out of air which meant Star was probably worse. Using her powers she felt around the water with a black hand. She started to panic. She couldn't feel anything

On top Slade had just picked himself up. Brushing the dust off himself he chuckled.

"A little late don't you think boys?" A green ram flew out of the dust straight at him but Slade grabbed his horns, picked him up and threw him back.

"Where are they?" Robin yelled as he appeared from the right arm arched back. He tried to punch and kick but was blocked at every turn.

"Who?" Slade asked as he sunk his fist into Robin gut. Robin landed on the floor clutching his stomach. A sonic beam came from the roof and struck Slade. A huge lizard tail whipped Slade into a wall.

"Where are Starfire and Raven!" Cyborg barked. The dust had started to clear and all that was left was the empty opening.

"Dam! We have to find them" Robin brought out his communicator.

"Raven? Star!"


	4. Awake

AN: Hey guys I don't know whose still reading this, my last reviewer woke me up. I had a sorta writers block and also I was going through some….things. So thanks burning child I really hope you read this I mean cause I wrote it because you moved me. Sucking sucks hard.

Blind to the world, nothing could be heard…except her own heartbeat. Starfire was gone, everyone was gone. It hurt, her lungs cried out for air as her head fought to get a word in. It reminded her of all the nights she had stayed up thinking. Eyes closed, trying to sleep, trying to tell herself it a phase. Trying to forget her pain, her anger, and her feelings. All the meditating in the world could not help her. Everything was racing thru her mind concentrating was not something she could manage. The only thing that kept repeating in her mind was _save Star _Raven reached out one more time, she might die but Star wouldn't. Her last sweep went deep, into nothing, but skimmed something small and short. She instantly went back and felt a hand.

_Beep _"Slade did a number on her."

_Beep _"Is she going to be ok?"

_Beep. _"She almost drowned, but she's a fighter, she'll be fine."

_Beep._ "How's Raven?"

"Her vitals are good, not a scratch on her. She just hasn't woken up." _Beep._

"We need to get back to finding Slade he needs to pay for this. Beast Boy check-in every half hour."

"Yes Sir." Beast boy responded to Robin. Footsteps could be heard leaving the room. At the click of the door being closed Raven slowly opened her eyes. She was in the medical room. What had happened? Using her hands to lift herself up she reacquainted herself with the room. Grey walls with grey floors and another grey bed next to hers with an occupant.

"Star…" Tossing her legs over the edge of her bed she walked over to where she lay. Her fiery red hair had lost some of its shine and was neatly tucked behind her head. A busted lip and a black eye adorned the right side of her face. That had been the good side. Her eye was barely noticeable in the swollen purple mass that was probably her cheek. Her nose had been cleaned up and looked broken. A tear slid down Raven's face and dropped on to the bed linen. Why hadn't been there sooner? Why had she split them up? Her hands trembled as she pulled back the covers to reveal Starfire's arms and legs to be anything but her natural orange.

"What did he do to you? How could he do this to you?" She started to choke and gasp as her tears feel harder.

"This…is…all ...my fault." She covered her face with her hands. "I'm… so… sorry Star." She gently lifted Stars hand and placed hers underneath, careful not to move her arm. She spent a few minutes caressing her hand, barely moving her thumb over Starfire's fingers. Finally composed she leaned in, less than an inch from her face.

"This will not happen again…. I swear it." She closed her eyes and let her lips tenderly kiss Starfire.

"I love you Star, I really do." She opened her eyes and a few more tears fell. Standing up she walked out of the room. Raven muttered.

"I swear…." The door clicked open then closed. A second later two green eyes slit opened.

AN: Its longer! Lol probably the only improvement but you tell me.


	5. Removed

AN: SO it has been five years since I began this Fanfic and realize that I must finish it. I actually never got to see the end of Trigon, skimmed the episode once or twice and read a summary of it so I will try my best to work with the information I have.

Starfire's green eyes blinked as the door shut heavily behind Raven and let out a long sigh which caused her to wince from the movement.

"Is this what non-human girls are to do?" She whispered to herself. She looked around the now empty medical room and proceeded to raise herself from the bed. Grunts of pain escaped her as she slid off the bed. She made her way to the bathroom and found herself in the mirror.

"What's left of me, that is." Tamaranian beauty was second to none on her planet but it was the odd feeling in her heart that pained her more than the momentary loss of vanity. She raised her hand to touch the swollen purple that had been her left eye. Her eye would heal quickly, being an alien had its advantages, her mind on the other hand was jumbled.

"Helloo?" Beastboy's voice echoed in the other room causing Starfire to jump. "Woah, where is everyone? Raven? Star?"

"Here Beastboy." Star said with a pained smile, her lip had reopened. Beastboy smiled.

"Star! I didn't think you'd be up so soon, not that I didn't want to up.." Beastboy looked around the room, "Hey so where did Raven go?"

"I believe she left the room," Starfire's hand strayed up to her lips, tight and heavy with freshly dried blood. "I was asleep. Have you not seen her?"

"Nu uh, Cyborg said both your vital signs had picked up and then disappeared. I came to check. Maybe Raven went on a mid-night stroll?" Beastboy smiled uneasily.

"Perhaps." Starfire sighed and Beastboy immediately came to her side.

"Maybe you should take it easy. You don't fight Slade everyday." He led her back to the bed and reconnected her to the machine measuring her vitals. Starfire looked down at her hands. Had she really fought Slade? Her memory was a blur of colors.

"Raven. We should find her." Starfire had started removing the small round patches that Beastboy had just placed on her.

"Hey hey." Beastboy said as he gently pulled the patches from Star's hand and placed them again. "I'm sure she's just floating around in the dark somewhere like a floaty Raven thing," at this Star smiled softly. "You know Raven" At this Star looked at the bed then the door.

"Yes I know our good friend Raven," Star did know Raven, had been in her body, and had felt her pain and frustration with the power that raged within. "Let me know if you find her."

Beastboy smiled. "Will do! Now get some rest Robin wants to know what happened with Slade in the sewer tunnels." Starfire grimaced at the thought. "Hey are you ok?" Beastboy's worried tone caused Starfire to catch herself.

"Yes. My head is in mild pain but I am well," Starfire let herself be laid back in the bed. Beastboy nodded and left the room.

Where was Raven? What had occurred in the tunnel? And why hadn't Star kissed her back?

AN: My writing style may have changed so if this sounds different I am sorry. I plan to continue this in the future. Summer break and all enables that. Thanks for whoever is still reading this.


	6. Engaged

AN: Damn you Steven King… And so the story continues

Raven had left the room black energy radiating from her in physical waves. Controlling her emotions was going to get hard as rage blanketed her vision.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven whispered under her breath as she floated through the hallway. Her chanting was interrupted by the sound of a moving door and footsteps heading in her direction. Raven let herself blend in with the shadow of a corridor as Beastboy emerged walking at a fast pace towards the infirmary. At the sound of the infirmary door clicking shut Raven pulled herself from the wall and started sprinting quickly to her room chanting all the way.

It would only be a matter of time before they came looking for her and Raven had to act quick. Nothing her friends could do would stop Slade or Trigon, her father. Even her mother had also been helpless in that regard. Thoughts of her mother and her lost world Azarath invaded Raven's senses.

"_It was too late for Earth, just as it was too late for Azarath"_

"No." Raven said aloud as she fixed her cloak tight and slipped out of the room. The mark of Scath pulsed faintly on her hands as if mocking her words. "Not my home, not my friends, not Starfire."

Lights flashed as Cyborg worked in panic room of the tower. Robin's voice came clear on the intercom.

"Any progress?" Cyborb touched a button on his arm revealing a small screen where Robin's face appeared.

"Yeah. When I am done with this room the only thing that will be able to reach Raven will be an atomic bomb."

No emotion appeared on Robin's face. "Let's hope we won't have to test that theory. If Raven is the gem, the key to getting this apocalypse started, than we must protect her at all costs. I am mapping out all underground tunnels, passageways, and places where Slade or Scath, Trigon, has appeared. We need to prevent this." Robin was speaking through his teeth now. "Starfire was hurt because we weren't ready. We cannot let it happen again."

"We won't Robin. It could have been anyone of us down there with Slade, you know that. We are the Teen Titans we will get through this, together."

But is that enough Robin pondered as he played with the screen, routing and rerouting exists and possible traps. Beastboy's voice traveled across the intercom breaking his thoughts.

"Beastboy reporting!" Cyborgs small screen now split to fit two faces.

"What's up BB? How are the girls, I see Star back on my screen but where is Raven?" Beastboy looked around, and whispered back into the mike on his receiver.

"Star looks like an eggplant but she is ripening quiet nicely."

"Beastboy!" Robin and Cyborg's combined voices did little to quiet Beastboy's chortle.

"Okay okay lighten up its not like it's the end of the world…yet"

"Beastboy!" this the time instead of irritation, anger echoed out at Beastboy.

"Sorry, sheesh. Well I have no idea. I thought Raven was with you." Robin glared at the intercom screen. Cyborg shook his head.

"Cyborg do a full thermal scan of the tower." Cyborg nodded and proceeded to hit a few switched on his left arm.

"Scans read three bodies, Stars gone too." Robin banged his fist on the console. "Did Star have any information on Slade? Weren't you with her?"

"I was! I swear! She said her head hurt and I helped her back in bed she was there a second ago." Beastboy opened the infirmary door and found the window open. "Gone."

"Gone." Robin lifted himself from his seat "We need to find them, NOW! Teen Titans GO!"

Raven floated above the sewer water looking for signs of Slade or her father. Her eyes found the marks of Tamarinian energy blasts against the walls. She traced the edge of broken cement chipping off a piece and watched as it dropped into the murky water much like Starfire had done only hours ago.

"She put up a good fight," Raven did not need to turn around to know the smug voice of Slade "but you can never win against the dead."

"I'll make you wish you could die!" Raven turned around black energy escaping her eyes, mouth, and hands. Slade dodged the first few shots but soon found himself gripped in a black claw of energy quickly tightening.

"Raven. I feel your pain I do, well actually I don't. I don't feel a thing. But I am only the messenger and it seems I got my message across." Raven continued to squeeze Slade willing him to explode or burst into small bloody parts.

"Really Raven. What is this going to do? It wont stop your father or change what happened to your friends."

"You! You hurt her!" Raven smashed Slade into a wall. The marks of her father glowed brightly on her exposed skin casting red shadows on the crumbling walls.

"By _your _father's orders. If you would just give in and free him no one you love would get hurt again. You could send them all away. You could end this." There was no way to tell the expression on Slade's face. The lone eye remained transfixed on Raven.

"Shut up!" Raven roared now fully engulfed in black energy and red tattoos bashed Slade repeatedly into a wall.

She wanted to see him shatter. No, wanted to see his face and see pain, pain that had been caused to Starfire on her behalf. She wanted to make him scream how he had made Starfire scream.

Chunks of cement and sewer waste started to fall and with each bang the place started to shake. Raven could not see anything but the destruction of her father's messenger. She would send him a message.

"Raven!" Raven turned to sound of her voice. Much less purple than she had been an hour ago Starfire flew up and cupped Raven's face in her hands. "Friend."

"Star… You're okay." Raven released her hold on Slade letting him fall into the murk. Her hands covered Star's. "I thought…Slade hurt you… I hurt you. I am so sorry." Raven gently removed Starfire's hands. "I can't be near you, near anyone. I need to go."

She started to fly in the other direction when she felt a tug. Raven turned to find Starfire's face, still beautiful eyes as green as reflections of glass, mere inches away.

"I did not think that human girl's acted this way. But we do not fall into the category of human, yes?" Starfire pulled Raven in until their noses, gray to orange touched.

Raven moved her head back swallowing hard trying to find the words to go on.

"Star. I am a monster. A portal for a demon that threatens to destroy everything on this planet. A monster that will get you and everyone hurt." Raven shook her head violently struggling to grasp the concept of Starfire so close, and so willing. "After that display how can to you do this? You love Robin. You are wi…" Raven's words were cut off by Starfire's full lips on her smaller ones.

"I have tried to fit earth customs. This is one thing I cannot and will not try to fit." Starfire smiled softly. "I loved you from the moment you learned how to fly in my body. The joy of flight in your eyes let me see that you were more than a shadow. It lets me see now that you are more than a portal. No monster lies behind those eyes."

Starfire kissed each eyelid with a brush of her lips. "I will help you defeat this" Another tender kiss followed. Raven could taste blood on her lips along with salt from tears that had fallen.

"Beautiful really. I am sure your audience feels the same way." Slade clapped his hands as Raven and Starfire jerked to see both Slade risen from the murk and Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy at the mouth of the tunnel jaws gaping.

AN: So I finally wrote a long piece at 2am so if the typos got to you I am sorry. Hope you enjoyed the gist. Let me know what you think and where u think it could or should go. Thanks.


	7. Lost

AN: So… A lot of things have happened in my life. I recently graduated from college and am starting grad school this fall in a completely different state. I really want to finish this story but I feel I never will. But here is another chapter. Bleh

I think I am going to become a beta reader… I hope it will help me improve my writing and find good stories and good people who write them. P.S. ignore typos. Writing at 12 am.

"Raven? Starfire?" Robin managed to utter as a he took a step further into the sewer entrance. A slab of cement flew in his direction. Cyborg's arm transformed into a small cannon and blasted the incoming projectile to small bits.

"Calvary is here, and I think it is time I got going." Slade directed two large chunks of cement towards the sewer entrance causing the male titans to scramble. "Remember Raven _you_ can end this at anytime." Slades voice echoed as he melted into a sewer wall.

A strong blast of black energy pummeled the wall but Slade had vanished. All five Titans were now in the sewer which luckily hadn't collapsed.

Raven and Starfire slowly descended to the lip of the sewer entrance. Raven gently shook her hand out of Starfire's grip. The sound of rushing water was all that could be heard until Robin spoke.

"Are you both ok?" Raven and Starfire nodded meekly. Raven's heart was still racing and her hands still glowed faintly black.

"That settles it. You are going into the panic room tonight and staying there until we can find a way to defeat Trigon."

"Robin." Starfire placed her hand on Robin's shoulder but was dismissed as Robin turned and walked into the dark tunnel.

"I don't want to hear a word until we get to the Tower." The rest of the gang trudged behind Robin leaving Starfire and Raven to the make the tail. Starfire's tried to slip her arm around Raven's but Raven just floated faster leaving her in the dark.

"How much left on the room?" Robin said impatiently.

"The interior is done but the cameras and lights still need to be rigged up properly." Cyborg said after checking his scanner.

"Are you ok with that Raven?"

Raven nodded and had started floating away towards her room to prepare when she felt the strong grasp of Starfire's fingers around her arm. She turned to see Starfire holding Robin's arm with her left hand.

"Friend, and team mate Robin. I do not want you to be upset." Starfire looked at Robin as she said this. "I take all the blame." Robin turned from Starfire to Raven. Raven felt his eyes boring down on her.

"All the blame for what Star?" Robin sighed "It's her father who is trying to destroy this world and she is the portal. The portal who can't even control her powers let alone her emotions."

Raven opened her mouth to argue but couldn't find the words. Robin was right.

"We all know this isn't even about that. Is it Robin?" Cyborg interjected. "We have been through too much as a team and family to start pretending we all don't have demons from our pasts'. Maybe Raven's demon is actually a demon. But you have to work out the real issue here."

Cyborg raised his eyebrows and tilted his head in Starfire's direction. Beast boy rolled his eyes.

"You all know we are facing impending doom here right? Emphasis on impending!" Beast Boy's squeaks echoed through the building.

"Who knew Beast Boy knew big words." Raven muttered. The gang smiled, except Beast Boy who pouted.

"Regardless of his vocabulary Beast Boy has a point," Robin sighed "We need to be ready. Raven when does it happen?"

"Tonight, at midnight, he will come." Raven looked uncomfortable. Starfire placed her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Will this work Robin?" Starfire had gained bright yellow tints to her face where the bruises had been. Her green eyes looked like emeralds set in a sea of gold and bronze. Raven looked from Starfire to Robin.

Did he see what she saw? Did he feel what she felt? Just Starfire's hand on her had almost made her knees buckle. Raven sighed loudly which Robin took as a sign of resignation.

"It will. It has to." Robin tried to smile "Because this conversation isn't over."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well duh! Neither of you can get with Star if you're both dead." Death glares filled the room. "Ah…. Sheesh. Just pointing out the obvious." BB squealed as he transformed into a rat and disappeared into the electricity duct.

Starfire blushed bringing her face one step closer to rainbow. Robin narrowed his eyes while Raven looked down hoping her hair would hide the color also on her pale face.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven murmered to calm her nerves. It was ten minutes to twelve and all the titans were tense.

Raven was fully locked into the chamber. It was six feet by six feet only long enough for her to stretch her fingers to the ceiling if she had chosen to stand. It was small because of the six feet of reinforced steel and titanium Cyborg had built to surround the chamber. It was buried underneath the tower under ten feet of dirt. There was no actual entrance. Once Raven had stepped the top had been lasered shut. It felt like a tomb. Other than cold grey walls there was a camera set up at one corner and a small screen on the other. The screen flickered showing Robin anxious face.

"Hows it going down there?"

"Good. I guess." Robin nodded.

"Beast Boy and I are going to check the perimeter one last time. Cyborg is making final adjustments to the towers defenses…"

"And Star?" The words escaped her lips before she could think.

Robin looked away from the monitor. "Star should be right back I sent her to the infirmary to make sure she was ready for tonight." Robin looked a back at the monitor.

"It's not that I am against what is happening between you two. Just take a moment to see my view." Robin frowned. "Starfire and I were… complicated. And now… this." Robin shook his head. "I've got to go."

Raven slowly descended to the ground. She couldn't clear her mind enough to meditate. She had turned away from the camera when she heard her name resonating through the small room.

"Raven." The camera had turned back on and Raven knew who was on the other end. "Friend Raven. Are you alright?" She couldn't turn around. Warm tears slipped from her eyes. It was one minute to twelve and the world was going to end. It was one minute to twelve and the girl she had fallen in love with was calling her name from fifty stories above. She might have been in an angel from heaven trying to summon a demon from its anguish. The anguish of knowing that paradise was soon to be lost. Raven slumped to her knees pressing her head to the metal wall.

"Rave…" An explosion rocked the tower sending shockwaves through the metal room and disrupting the video connection.

"Starfire!" Raven turned around but was knocked back to her knees by another wave of explosions.

"Starfire!" Raven's screams resonated against the walls to no response.


End file.
